


Do you see, what I see?

by IsTheMedia



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Loathing, Self-Love, minor description of scars, porn with feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: There were days that J just couldn't even look at his body. It, brought up too many memories...reminded him of too many imperfections. It made him feel alien in his own...well what's left of his skin.However, Nova doesn't see that at all. And they're going to have J see, what they see each time they look at him.
Relationships: Neon J./DJ Subatomic Supernova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Do you see, what I see?

"What do you see?" The question hung heavy in the air. 

"Ahh....me and you just standing awkwardly in front of a mirror?" J answered. This was so awkward and really uncomfortable. Arms crossed in an attempt to hide his chest, the red turtle neck not in sight. Nova’s request to have him remove it…

Why did he even agree? 

Alright, maybe the deal that Nova would strip himself down too MIGHT have been the thing that got him to agree...but right now, it didn’t feel like it was enough. 

How did it even come to this? There were...were just _times_ J couldn’t stand it. He HATED how Nova was able to read him. And read him better than he could himself some days. Should have known better though. He can be a bit of an open book. 

Okay...maybe covering the mirrors in the mansion might have also clued in the DJ too. 

How... he’d just tell Nova to stop with the flowery words. Strung together compliments about his appearance. They’d feel so, unwarranted. Unneeded. 

Like a lie. 

"J," Nova sighed, breaking into J’s thoughts. "I know you're aware as to what I meant." 

J's radar gave a shrill ping before he sighed. Turning his attention to his reflection--damn he just wanted to look away. "Inhuman," he said under his breath. Too much metal...not even a real face. "Limbs too long...'' Though the height was nice at first, it just made him feel more and more alien whenever he'd reminise. Slowly his gaze locked onto the one bit of his remaining human body. Clavicle to naval, that part of his torso was able to be...salvaged. He shuddered at the word. Salvage is what you do to cars, electronics...to things. 

He supposed...it was fitting though. 

"J?"

"...broken, and damaged," J's voice was weak, as static slowly broke in. A hand reaching up to trace down one of the scars. "Disfigured..."

One of Nova's larger hands snatched his hand away. "J..."

"Why...why do you even--" 

"I will show you, what I see."

"Nova, I'm pretty sure you see the same--" 

"I can assure, we do not. If we did, you would never think that of yourself," Nova said. 

“Nova I--”

“Sush,” Nova cut him off. “I’m about to begin.”

J huffed as he shifted uneasily, adjusting his weight from one foot to the other. He let out a shrill _ping_ as he felt those cold hands trail down his spinal strut. 

“You carry yourself with such a demanding presence,” Nova began. “Heaven knows I couldn’t have ignored you for long because of that.” 

J’s radar spun slightly. He usually preferred being the one to _give_ compliments; knowing how they would have the DJ melt in his hands. It was still so, _surreal_ , when he would receive them. He never felt as if he deserved them. 

Especially with how he was now. 

"A strong body," Nova continued as he ran one of his large hands down J's arm. Fingers teasing the joints that cause small electric shocks to course down J's spinal strut. "To suit such a strong personality." 

"No--" 

"Shhh, I'm not done," Nova scolded, as he shifted J in his hold. That's when J realized Nova had shifted his size. Not by much, but enough so that he was now a head taller than him. 

J gasped as he felt a shock to his neck. The small 'clink' of glass telling him it was a kiss from Nova. 

"A brilliant mind," Nova whispered, his voice deep and sending chills through J. "So creative and open." 

J squirmed slightly. _Oh…_

H-he swears nothing changed in the mirror. So then, why did he look...different? 

Nova's other hand held him by his hip. "Graceful and elegant. Even in this body you command it in such a way that your passion couldn't be squandered." 

S-something had to be amiss with his sensors. It was like he was seeing his cyborg body for the first time. Well maybe not like the ACTUAL first time, but--

"Ah...hnnn...N- _Nooova~_ ," a brush against his hip joint and his body swayed. 

"Hmm, so honest and telling," the DJ added as he dropped another electric kiss to J's neck. 

J wanted to just let his monitor flick off, and let the gentle touches, the soft words become his world...But he wouldn't. Nova requested him not to. In the mirror he watches as Nova touches…

He swallows thickly. 

_Worshiping_ his form. 

Each pleasure node was being alight with a buzzing, wonderful sensation. Watching as his body twitched in anticipation for each touch. 

"Are you still watching?" 

J jumped at that voice, too lost in the feeling of those gloriously, wonderful touches. He couldn't get his voice box to actually respond and hoped a curt nod would be enough. 

How...how was it that he could watch? Taking in the image his body was before him. The line of his still organic ribs, down to the synthetic hips and legs--the line fluid and long and…

Dare he say--actually beautiful? 

Nova moved around, now back to his normal height, standing in front of J.

"Nova--"

" _Ah ah ah_ ," Nova tisked, as he pushed J's hands away. "Keep watching." 

J felt his fans kick up again as he titled his monitor to--

"No no," Nova said softly as he tilted J's monitor back up. "Watch yourself. Keep watching...I want you to see why I think you are more beautiful than any star in the expanse of space. More captivating than a meteor that lights up the night sky...more awe inspiring than any supernova." 

J felt his breath hitch. Did--did he mean--?!

He jumped as he felt a shock of a kiss right at his clavicle. "However, what I find the most beautiful," Nova began, their voice dropping even lower, one hand on J's hip, the other splayed across his back. "Is this." With that one last kiss was placed over J's heart. 

J was choking on his breath. All that came out was static. He was trying his best to not get swept away by the absolute CRUSH of emotions that were held within Nova's words. 

And the DJ kept speaking. Fingers gently resting over his frantically beating heart. "So strong...and open." Nova's free hand was rubbing along J's spinal strut. Up and down...up and down. "Filled with so much love...not just for me. Not just for your sons...not just for the people of your district," he continued, taking in how J shivered as he would tease at the dips along his back. "But for the people in Vinyl City." 

"No-- _Novaaa~_..." 

"Shhh," Nova leaned in and gave a soft, barely there kiss. Not even enough to leave a shock. A gentle _'clink'_ of glass to glass. And then the DJ was back to work.“Do you see it yet?” Nova murmured. 

“Hmm,” the response was lazy, as J fought the urge to let his monitor blink into sleep mode. Just wanting to feel Nova's touch. Have that sensation of those big, cold hands just consume his entire being.

“J?”

Snapping his monitor back towards the mirror, he watches. Watches Nova's hands slip lower and lower. Hips jerking as the DJ brushed against them. A soft moan crackled out of his speakers as Nova thumbed over a seam. 

The DJ knew all too well that J... _upgraded_ his body. As soon as J felt his knee joints about to give out, Nova stopped. Before J could muster up a--a reaction? A question--

The DJ was back to lavishing J's body once again with attention. Zings and zap to his clavicle, hands running down his sides, tracing at the scars that marred his flesh. The gentle touch and soft sigh made them feel more like they were an appreciated work of art. Nova settled down on his knees, as he once again began to tease at that seam. A small zing of electricity, the scraping of a bare fingernail. 

J's hands clutched at the smooth glass orb as he gasped. His modulator kicking in, giving is a rhythmic melody. 

And he does not look away from the mirror for a second.

He-he saw it now. He could ACTUALLY see it. Part of him still couldn't rationalize why, but the proof--just watching Nova. Then tenderness of their touches, the undying devotion in their words. The passion and adoration is nearly tangible. 

There is a whirring sound, and a small click. Nova couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched that _upgrade_ lock into place. It was shining with lubricant. In fact, it was dripping down J’s thigh. 

Nova did recall J said he’s been having, ah-difficulties with the flow. Ah well, it was going to be a messy night regardless. Not much they could do to help it. 

“Nova...Nova _please_ ,” J’s voice was strained with static. 

“Are you ready? Don't you--” 

“Nova, please!” J's voice was warped and edged with static. "I--it doesn't need--please please..." 

“One condition.” 

“Anything...anything you _want~_!”

“Watch,” Nova instructed and J complied. 

J stared at his reflection; watching how his thighs trembled, fighting to keep still as Nova took his time to situated themselves back behind J. Two large fingers from both hands, dip down and rubs at the insides of J's thighs. The plating heating up under their touch. The sensitivity seemingly cranked up to the maximum setting. 

He could feel as Nova pressed up behind him-feel the way the DJ manipulated his form. Adding height so that Nova could lean over and press their helmet to J's neck. There's a small spark--

“ _Yes~_!” J's voice broke into a melodious tune. 

Chuckling slightly, Nova pulled one hand back, and reached down. Letting his fingers once again drag over J's spinal strut, enjoying the staticy moans and gasps he drew; all the while his other hand just traced small circles onto the inner thigh panel. 

Their finger brushing over J...newest feature. J’s hips bucked back, as another cacophony of static filled moans poured out. 

As much as Nova wanted to tease, they could tell that J was not going to last long. 

“Watch,” Nova breaths, and J lets out what could only be described as a whimper. 

Nova's helmet was pressed into the dip of J's neck and shoulder, as he slowly pressed closer...sinking in. It felt like slick rubber...maybe more like vinyl? It wasn't unpleasant. It was smooth and tight. 

Very pleasurable Nova would admit. 

Lifting his helmet from J's shoulder, their gazes met in the mirror. 

That was all that was needed for Nova to start moving. J's hands scrambled, wanting to hold onto Nova. One trying to reach back, the other grabbing onto the arm of the hand that was still touching at the inner thigh plating. 

In fact, even now, Nova couldn't STOP touching J. His free hand now splayed across J's organic torso. The hand on J's thigh, nails raking across the seams them. 

J's losing himself. It's all too much, and yet he can't look away. It's when he sees--sees a shooting star streak across Nova's helmet does he get it. 

He FINALLY gets it. 

FINALLY understand what Nova meant. WHY the DJ waxes on about him. Why Nova sees him as something truly beautiful-a sight to behold. 

...why Nova LOVES him. 

“You see it now, don't you?” Nova's voice is deeper, breathless. It's enough to have J let out a moan that glitches part way through. “Good...good,” Nova praised as their rhythm began to falter. 

It's all too much. The last thing J sees before coming off line, was how he swore he saw his body nearly glow with the love and adoration Nova gave him. 

When he reboots, J is laid out on his bed. Cleaned up, and tucked up against Nova’s side. The DJ sitting on the bed, back propped up against the headboard. The book in his hand looks miniscule compared to them. 

His stirring must have been enough for Nova to feel. Without a word, the DJ marks their page, and sets the book down. “Sleep well?” 

J gave a soft, complacent hum as he shifted slightly, to rest his monitor on that soft broad chest of the DJ. As he did, he felt one of Nova’s hands settle on his back, the slight chill was very welcoming. “Best I’ve slept in a while.” His voice was still strained with residual static, but J couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Hmm, I should remember that,” Nova chuckled. His thumb slowly rubbing in circles, just below the spinal strut. It was soothing...lulling J back to sleep. 

“Thank you…” J mumbled sleepily. 

“Anything for you, my star,” Nova said. “You see though, right? You see what I do when I look at you?”

J nodded. “Hmmmm, yeah. I do.”

“Good...if you ever forget, then I will not hesitate to, _remind you_.” 

J shuddered at the dip in Nova’s voice. “I’ll keep that in mind,” J said, attempting to sound like he was teasing, but failed. Everything felt so nice right now. And that hand, the gentle rubbing, he could feel his systems wanting to jump back to sleep mode. 

“Sleep J,” Nova urged. “It’s still early.” 

J hummed as his monitor blinked back to sleep mode. Managing to mumble a faint ‘ _I love you’_ before succumbing to sleep. 

Nova let out a small, warm chuckle. “And I you, my beautiful star.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You can KINDA consider this in the same universe as "What if I asked you to move in?". But it's not necessary.


End file.
